


Like The Brightly Coloured Frogs

by demoka



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman values information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like The Brightly Coloured Frogs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag6. Prompt is vibrant as per salmon_pink's request.

Batman archives data like a squirrel collect nuts. He takes more notes than he needs. Just in case. Just in case winter hits him harder than expected. 

In his archives you will see a multitude of photos. 

He looks for patterns everywhere. 

With his intel he can tell that Harley Quinn is no longer a threat. He had the highest hopes for her in terms of rehabilitation, if only she could stay away from The Joker long enough for the effect to take hold. 

Of course, Batman knew that he had an ally in this particular battle. 

Poison Ivy. 

She truly cared for the former doctor. He could tell. The vibrancy of her skin flared to magnificent proportions whenever she was in Harley’s vicinity. Almost as if she were warning off predators from something precious to her.


End file.
